


If I Could Rest

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Can be read as preslash, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, falling asleep together, soft, vulko doesn't like snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Vulko knows better than to try the ocean's temperament during a snow storm, but he has never been the time to wait idle.Nor has he been the type to fall asleep so suddenly, but life is full of surprises.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Nuidis Vulko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	If I Could Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gjsxj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjsxj/gifts).



> This isn't what I intended to write tonight, but snuggling <3 never fear I'll finish the trade up

* * *

* * *

  
The snow was blowing past the window, tumbling in rapid waves like the ocean had reached up to touch the lighthouse. Arthur stood back for a moment, two cups of fresh tea in his hands, and watched Vulko watching the snow.  
His face was pensive, brows pinched as if he were troubled by unsettling thoughts.

Arthur glanced around the empty room, considered leaving the Atlantean to his thoughts, but decided otherwise. He didn't like that look on Vulko, all distant stare and worry.  
He joined Vulko at the frost covered window, and offered him the second steaming mug of hot tea. 

"I don't think I've ever stayed above during a storm." Vulko said softly, accepting the cup with a muttered thanks. The wind whistled through the old stone lighthouse, and the lamplight washing out over the water in a calm, solid beam. It illuminated the whirling snow and crashing surf, the ocean reaching like dark hands, glassy and nearly solid in the dark. Slowly sweeping across the restless ocean, it's glow illuminating Vulko. 

Ah. So those were his thoughts. 

Arthur held his own cup with both hands, warming them, and tried to find the right words to comfort his old friend. Nothing sprang immediately to mind, and they settled into silence, standing side by side, shoulders not quite touching.

It was cold by the window, the heat of the fire distant and easily overpowered by the chill radiating off the glass. Arthur turned his gaze from Vulko's face, to the swirling storm.

Nothing chilled him like the snow, although it was of no real risk to even his half-Atlantean physiology. But the storm was more then just cold; the wind shook the sturdy lighthouse, and he shivered despite not being truly cold.

"You should stay put tonight. These winds will take your feet right out from under you if you try to go outside." Arthur said finally. He turned from the misty white view, and the vivid image of Vulko being tossed by the strong waves appeared without prompting in his mind.   
Arthur glanced back at his friend, "If the wind doesn't get you, the surf will." He added, and his amused tone felt flat and forced.

Vulko made a face, figuring easily where Arthur was going with it. "I am not so eager for my own bed as to try to return through the storm." He sipped the tea, and sighed. His breath -cooler then Arthur's, his body temperature lower to begin with- fogged the cold glass. 

Vulko stepping away from the window. The room was warmer, a fire soundly burning despite the hiss of cold wind down the chimney. His footsteps were slow and easy, and he settled onto the old couch near the fire, looking quite comfortable with his toes close to the flame. 

It didn't escape Arthur that he had taken the only seat with a good view of the storm. 

"Perhaps I am growing soft, but staying warm sounds far more pleasant then a cold, rough swim."

Arthur joined him, easing himself into the seat beside Vulko. The couch creaked with their combined weight, and the wear of the cushions meant they both shifted towards the centre. Arthur let their shoulders touch, rather then awkwardly trying to scoot away.   
Vulko' s lower temperature was masked by the fire, and Arthur shifted more comfortably. Their hips touched, and then their thighs. It was a natural progression to throw his arm over the back, and Vulko leaned almost unconsciously into his warmth.

His eyes were still fixed on the window, watching the storm. Dark, and distant, carefully keeping his thoughts from his face.

"You aren't getting old. You can still kick my ass." 

Vulko's pensive expression broke, amusement playing across his face, and he settled further against Arthur, crossing his arms to tuck his hands into his elbows. His head rested against the swell of Arthur's arm, nearly on his shoulder. 

Vulko was not a short man, although height mattered less under the ocean; Arthur was simply toweringly tall, nearly seven full inches between the top of Vulko's head, and Arthur's.   
But it did mean he got the most comfortable of head rests.  
Vulko sighed, a deep slow sigh that took the tension from his body. He relaxed against Arthur's side like a cat, gaze turning to the fire and away from the storm.

"Being spry doesn't mean I'm not getting old." 

Arthur chuckled, and his warm arm fell around Vulko's shoulders, squeezing him carefully in a one armed hug.

"You know what I mean." Arthur replied, and he left his arm around Vulko's shoulders, his strong body a warm line all the way to his ankles. 

Yes, he supposed he did 

Vulko nodded shallowly, and let his tired eyes slid closed. Quicker than he thought, the storm faded from his mind, and Vulko drifted off to sleep.


End file.
